Buffy is Kara, or is Kara Buffy?
by deathgeonous
Summary: It wasn't enough for Ethan to turn her into her costume once. No, the second time he did it, he turned her costume into her. Flung into the DC Universe and stuck in Kara Zor'El's body with Kara as voice stuck in her head, Buffy's not having a good day.
1. A REVERSED HALLOWEEN

AN1: I blame three things for this fic ever being conceived. One was 'Thank Rao I'm a Hot Chick With Superpowers' By ThePunisher, two was the snippets I've seen of the Buffy comic lately, and no, this fic does not take the comic into account for its plot. And finally three was I was bored. Fear my boredom! Fear my muse!

AN2: I know that the title's a little lame, but I was really having trouble with it. Any thoughts on a better title would be much appreciated.

AN3: As to why it took so damn long for me to update, yet again. Real life sucks, some writers block due to real life sucking so much, my dog died of cancer, I took in a kitten from a friend whom SWORE that it was spade, when it wasn't, leading me to acquiring five other new kittens when it gave birth that I'm still trying to get rid of. I am remodeling my house, yet again. I had to get a new computer. I was in a car accident. Don't worry, I'm fine. My car, well, it was less then fine. It took over two weeks or so to get it back because the other guy's insurance, even though they took full responsibility for my car, decided to play games. I was told I'd have had the car back in like four or five days if they hadn't had done that. I'm having some family trouble that I do not wish to go into and also some family obligations that I also do not wish to go into. And then there's the fact that my sister's worried about losing her job and having to move back in with us, yet again, which I would despise. I may love my sister, but that's when she's not in the same state as me, myself and I. The two of us in one house together can and will only lead to bad, bad things happening. I do have something resembling a life right now, and I am just really very busy when I'm not dealing with any of the previously mentioned things. All of these things are perfectly valid reasons that all combine to make my update schedule hell. But hey, at least I got a new computer out of the whole deal, and one with double the memory and almost four times the processing speed as my old one, not to mention that it has an i5 instead of a regular dual core processing chip. Yeah that's right, my old computer was run by a duel core, not even a duel core II or duel core II pro, but a dang duel core. I severely upgraded. I can even play games now. Joy. And I really do mean that, for, my new computer is about the only thing going well in my life right now. Sheesh.

Disclaimer: I do not own the intellectual property that is Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of its associated characters, locations, items, ideas, or anything else that may be associated with it. Those belong to each of their own respective copyright owners. I do not own the intellectual property that is anything inside of The DC Universe, or any of its associated characters, locations, items, ideas, or anything else that may be associated with it. Those belong to each of their own respective copyright owners. I do not own any of the intellectual properties that are any other fictional persons, places or things. Those belong to each of their own respective copyright owners. I do not own any real person, place or thing. Those belong to either themselves, in the case of a person, or their real life current true owners in case of a place or object. What I do own is any and every original person, place or thing used in here as well as the story its self. Those very few things are mine. And that's all that ever will be mine.

Summary: Ethan Rayne is up to his old tricks, and now Buffy is Kara, or is Kara Buffy?

BUFFY IS KARA,

OR IS KARA BUFFY?

PROLOGUE

A REVERSED HALLOWEEN

"If I EVER manage to get back home, Ethan Rayne is a DEAD man!" I growled out in my anger. Looking around myself, I could just guess as to what had happened. It had been Halloween, and the New Council had somehow managed to get everyone together for a costume party, and at Xander's urging I went as Supergirl. I really don't know what I was thinking, other than it would make Xander happy, and since I hadn't seen him in a little over two years I thought 'Why not?' and I had dressed up as her. And now I seem to be in this itty-bitty space pod, because this thing does NOT deserve the title of a space ship, no siree bob, and I was currently on my way to Earth, well probably that is. And I was blaming this whole stupid mess on one Ethan Rayne.

My space pod was a very tiny one person affair, with just enough room for me to lie down inside of it while being able to look out the top hatch's window, and that was what I was currently doing. I was just watching the stars go by, when I heard a voice, and a not very welcome voice at that either. "Well Slayer, you do manage to get yourself into the most INTERESTING of situations, don't you?"

"Whistler…" I growled out.

"Heya there kiddo, sorry about this, but this really was not in the big guys' plans. And you're right. Rayne was behind this little fiasco. He was hired to get rid of you, and he did a variation on that spell he did to you a few Halloweens ago, but instead of making you into your costume, he made your costume into you. Huh, well that's not quite right, but it's close. You see, that Halloween he pulled someone that fit your costume's parameters from somewhere else to inhabit you, sorta like a possession, and in this case, he sent you to inhabit the basis of your costume. So yes, right now your spirit is possessing Kara Zor-El, otherwise known as Supergirl." Whistler told me.

"One, can you get me back, and two, isn't she just a fictional character? How's all this real?" I asked.

"Buffy, all of the things in your universe that you know as 'fiction' are really real somewhere else, and in fact, you are fiction in some places somewhere. All realities are connected, however loosely, through the imaginations of a few sensitive people, whom craft what you know as fiction." Whistler began when I interrupted him with

"So I'm fiction to some people?"

"Yes." He tersely replied. "Now, back to what I was saying before I got off track, what Rayne did should have been impossible, hell my bosses STILL have no idea just how he did it. Let alone how he did it twice. We really need to talk to that guy. Anyways, realities so far apart that you know of them through 'Fiction' should NEVER be able to have any form of travel between them, in any way, shape or form. And yet he managed to get you here. I'm not with you here, it's taking both The Powers That Be of your old dimension and some of the Gods and other higher beings of your new dimension working together to let me speak into your mind mentally, and this is most likely a short and onetime only thing here. For all intents and purposes, you are now Kara Zor-El, and you will be her now and forever, so, make the most of your new life kiddo, I'll miss you and I…." And then he faded off, and boy I was pissed.

"God damn mother fucking assholes!" I whispered to myself. I then took a few deep, calming breaths and said "Ok, so just what do I know about Supergirl? Ok, her name is Kara Zor-El obviously, and she's Superman's, um, uh, cousin, I think? And, um, not much else. Great, I'm going fuck this one up all to hell and back, I just know it."

A few hours of boredom later, and I saw out my window what looked to be the moon. "If that's the moon…" I began, when things started getting a little choppy. "Then this must be reentry." 'I wonder where I'm going to land' I then thought.

A few minutes later and I had my answer, in a sewer canal. Well, ok, to be honest I went through a street and a couple layers of concrete, but in the end, I was in a sewer. "Just great" I said as I looked around after breaking my way out of my space pod. Looking around I said "Ok, let's prioritize, On the upside, I now have powers and abilities that make being the Slayer look like nothing, but on the downside, I'll need to learn to use most of them and a lot of other things WAY to numerous to count, like how I'll probably never see my friends and family again, I'm in a strange new reality that that I know almost nothing about, and in reality I'm inhabiting someone else's body, I stole her life, and…" Then looking at my reflection in the shine of my super shiny space pod, I said "I'm fifteen again. I think. I mean I look fifteen to me. A tall and stacked fifteen, and god do I ever wish I had looked like this at fifteen, but still, I'm fifteen all the same. Universe, what did I ever do to you, huh?" I asked while shaking my fist at the heavens.

Then looking a little closer at what I was wearing, "Ugh, God, this is… I know what her, I mean my costume looked like, but seeing it on me now… I am so making a change in my wardrobe. So going to make a change. This is not a skirt, this is… egh."

Finally looking around at my choice place of landing, I sighed. The only way out was the giant entry hole about fifty feet above me. "This is one big sewer." Sighing I then said "Well, let's see if I can figure out how to fly, otherwise I guess I'm going to have to try jumping out of here. Now how do I fly? Think happy, happy thoughts? No wait, I think that was Peter Pan's shtick".

About five minutes later and I was, well, less of flying and more like rocketing towards the moon and not stopping. The key seemed to be flexing certain muscles in certain ways. Don't ask, I still don't get it. Anyways, it took me fifteen more minutes to actually figure out how to control my flight. After that though, and I was having a blast flying. But after a while of that, and I decided that I better get back to my space pod to see where I landed and then decide on just what I needed to do.

Now I was not the most graceful of flyers, well yet that is, give some me time here, please, but I managed to fly back to my landing site with no one being the wiser about it, especially the occupants of the three marked cop cars, the two unmarked cop cars and one car that looked like it belonged in a comic book. Oh, wait, I pretty much am in one now aren't I? Arg. Anyways, looking around as I hovered over a nearby roof, I saw four uniformed cops around this old guy in a tan trench coat and a heavy set guy in a gray one, and then looking around some more for anyone else, I started to look through the street itself and I saw two uniformed cops and a woman in a black jacket examining my space pod, and then I saw him. Now I might not be the most knowledgeable out there about comic book characters, but even I could recognize the Batman. He was leaving the pod's crash site, and heading for the top side cops.

Looking at the older guy, I was racking my brain trying to remember his name. Back in high school I used to read some of Xander's comics to stave off the supreme boredom of research times, and Batman was one of my favorites. Hmm, Gordon! Commissioner Gordon! That was his name! I was just congratulating myself on my memory, when I heard, and this must be my super hearing kicking in, Batman say, and I must say, damn, does he ever have a voice, "Gordon, I recognize the design and some of the writing on it. That's a Kryptonion space ship."

Gordon took a moment to be stunned or something of that nature, and I took a moment to really think. And then, before another word could be spoken, or I could talk myself out of doing something so stupid, I flew over to them. Well sorta. The flying part worked just fine, the landing part, well, less so.

"OK, note to self, work on your landings girl." I said with a shake of my head as I was now embedded waist deep in the street. As I worked my way out of my, predicament, I noticed that I had managed to knock most of the other people on the street on their assess, and that there were now quite a few guns pointed in my direction. Sighing I asked "Could you please stop pointing those things at me? I'm sorry I knocked you all on your assess, but landing is a lot harder then flying, and even that ain't as easy as it looks."

The cops were now looking at me like I was nuts, but they were still had their weapons aimed at me, and Batman was just doing his level best to thousand yard stare me or something. Finally though, the silence was ended when Gordon asked "And who are you supposed to be?"

"Um, ah, Kara, Kara Zor-El." I replied, trying to stay somewhat in character. "I'm ah, looking for, um…." 'Kal-El.' An inner voice supplied for me. "Yeah, that's right Kal-El. Wait a minute… you're still in here?" I asked.

'Yes.' The voice whom I believed to be the true Kara Zor-El's voice replied.

"Well, great. And I'm still talking aloud, aren't I?" I then asked.

'Again, yes.' The voice replied.

"Well, shit." Was my only response.

EAN1: Yeah, yeah, I know, another new fic by me. Well, I am going to concentrate somewhat but not totally on my Buffy fics for a while, and while I will try to work on them all about semi-equally, I might show more favoritism to ones that I either personally like a lot, or those that you tell me you do through massive amounts of reviews. And no, that was not at all a beg for a review from you guys, honest.

EAN2: I am currently working on chapter two of this fic and hope that it'll be out soon. Well, sooner than later that is. Heh.


	2. WHAT TO DO WITH YOU?

AN1: It's an update. It's a short update, but it was a quick one at least!

BUFFY IS KARA,

OR IS KARA BUFFY?

CHAPTER ONE

WHAT TO DO WITH YOU?

Ok, so I was sitting in Downtown Gotham City Police Headquarters in an interrogation room, and let me tell you, not a very cheery place to be, when the one of the detectives with me slammed his hand on the table and shouted "Are you even listening to me!"

"Um, no." I answered the large, as in fat, police detective. I think his name was Barlock, or Bollocks, or something like that.

"Bullock," Gordon began, "She is NOT a suspect in a crime, so stop treating her like one. We are only here to WATCH her until the proper authorities come for her."

Bullock huffed and wondered over to a corner, the exact opposite corner than the Batman was lounging IE hiding in its shadows, and I spoke up then, asking "Um, just who are the proper authorities in this case? I mean, I really don't think that becoming a governmental lab rat in a secret underground facility would be good for my complexion, ya know?" I ended that with my typical air headed valley girl smile.

Gordon looked confused at my act. Batman, well, I think I kinda pissed him off a bit, because he came out of the corner he was lurking in and said "I think that you'll go where ever they ask you to go. Unless you think you…"

I cut him off before he could start ranting. "Look, I know that with the power I have I could totally do some major damage to the whole planet before I was taken down, but the point there is, I would be taken down eventually. So, as to not start a needless fight that I would eventually lose, why don't you just tell me who's coming to get me? And just where I'll be stuck for the rest of my life. Really, I don't know how I let you guys talk me into just waiting for some governmental assess to come and spirit me away to Never Never Land." I huffed.

Batman stood stock still and looked at me like I was, I don't know, insane and annoying, but Gordon sighed and said "The government is not coming to imprison you. In fact, even if they COULD, the political ramifications would be a nightmare whenever it got released."

I blinked and then asked "Ok, then who's coming to make sure scary old me isn't a threat to world security or whatever?"

I think that if it wasn't totally out of character for him, Batman would have sighed in resignation at having to say what he was going to say "We don't know yet."

"Huh?" I asked.

Gordon then seemed to sigh himself and said "Look, you are actually one of the first alien visitors we have gotten, that was actually willing to stick around for the authorities to show up and deal with them, rather then you know, try to take over the world, or hide out in it."

"That's because I totally suck at the secret identity thing, I really don't know this world all that well, I have no resources here, and the only way to get said resources that I know of would have everyone out to get me. I'm kinda stuck here, ya know?" I cocked my head to the said and then added "Unless I really am willing to go and do some bad things, which I'm kinda not at this point."

"Well, that's good I guess." Gordon replied as I just sighed and then he continued with "So, back to the topic at hand, we don't know just who you're going to leave with, because they're still fighting it out. But with all this press coverage about you, I don't think that they can just sweep you under the rug like you're so afraid of."

With my shiny new powers of X-Ray vision and Super Hearing, and I could totally understand what he meant. I mean I heard the term 'Media Circus' before, but this is the first time I've ever seen one. Apt discretion I'd say. The outside of the building looked more like a highly organized mosh pit than anything else. And looking further out… "Oh shit. HIT THE DECK!" I screamed out and then a moment later the building started to collapse in on us.

Moments later I was holding up an unstable ceiling and Bollocks or whatever shouted out "What's going on?"

"Some ass shot the building with ar rocket launcher. Now if everyone would just get out of here before I lose my grip or something, that'd be nice." I stated in a deceptively calm tone of voice, and then I heard someone shout out "Hey, Super chick, come out to play!"

"Oh he did NOT just call me that!" I then growled out. Looking over at him through the ruble, which was kinda a creepy thing to do when you stopped to think about it, I saw him level another rocket launcher at the building. Looking over at Gordon, I said "Sorry about this." As I then chucked the ceiling up and at super speed, and what is it with all these powers being called super something, I had everyone in that room out of it by the time the rocket hit it.

"That's it, I'm going to…" I growled out when Batman put his hand on me and asked "Can you tell me what you see?"

"A soon to be dead ass in a red and silver suit." I growled out and then I ran off for the jerk.

As I ran for him at, again what was with these names, super speed, I thought, Ok, it seems that this is a normal human with guns, so how does he expect to win this? Wait a moment, wasn't superman, and thus I weak to something? Some kinda rock or crystal or something? And wasn't it really common for anyone that was weaker than him to have access to it? Well, shit, I bet he has some. Maybe even made into bullets or something. He seems just the type. And why's he doing this anyway? I thought as I got close to the building who's roof he was on. Sighing, for now I was curious, and hoping that it didn't kill me, I jumped up to the roof and snatched his third rocket launcher away and while I stood behind him while he turned around in shock, I squeezed the rocket launcher's launching tube or whatever so he couldn't fire it and asked "So, I'm here. What's the what, huh?"

He looked over at me and went "Huh?"

Sighing, I asked "Look, you got me out of there, and." 'Wow,' I thought a I dodged a bullet, a green bullet, something was tickling my memory here, wasn't Superman's weakness rock thing green? 'Dodging bullets is easy!' I finished asking "What so you want."

"You dead." He said with a shrug as he unloaded his mini-machine gun thingy's attached to his wrists at me, all spitting out those green bullets.

After a few moments, I noticed that while I didn't let any of those bullets hit me, I was getting slower and feeling weaker. Coming to conclusion that that green stuff weakened me by just being in a close proximity to it, I blurred forward a raped him as hard as I dared on the head with the rocket launcher still in hand and then I jumped off the roof. Looking up and focusing, I could tell he was still alive, but definitely very, very, hurt.

Turning around I saw many policemen with their guns trained on me for the second time this night. Sighing I said "He's up there." I pointed up to the roof and then continued with "And you might want to get him to a hospital. Not that I care though." I shrugged and then tossing the rocket launcher over my shoulder I started back towards the ruins of the Police Headquarters.

BKKB

Ok, so here was again in an interrogation room, yet in a different Police Building than the last time I was in one, and I sighed, for I now WAS being interrogated.

"And that's what happened." I stated in a dull tone of voice.

"And you don't know why he attacked the station and called you out.

Sighing I replied with "Look, I haven't even been on this planet for one damn night. Why the hell would I know why a guy I never met blew up a building to get me out of it? And really, his plan, not so good. I mean sure, I think those green bullets would have been pretty deadly to me, if he could have hit me with them, but seriously, does the guy have a death wish or something?"

"Yes." The Batman replied, breaking into my rant before I could really start it. "His name is Floyd Lawton AKA Deadshot, and he's mercenary slash assassin. He must have been hired for this, and the question is now who hired him, and why. Unfortunately, as he is currently in a coma, he can't answer any questions."

"Opps." I replied.

"Opps? You put a man in a coma and all you have to say is OPPS!" Bollocks shouted in my face while leaning over the table.

"Bollocks," I said, causing his face to go from read to purple with anger, "You're lucky I thought that he needed to answer some questions."

"So, you admit you would have killed him otherwise!" He then bellowed.

"I said no such thing? Did I ever say anything like that?" I asked with wide eyes as I looked around the room. "Nope, never said a thing like that." I then said while looking him striating the eyes. As his face darkened even more to a purplish black, I said "Dude, calm down before you have a heart attack or something. Seriously, I don't get what the big deal is here, He unloaded two rockets into a police building and was going to unload a third when I stopped him. A thank you would be nice, even though I sincerely doubt I'll get one from you." I told him.

As he was about to obviously shout out another scorching remark at me, a woman in a suit flanked by a couple of goons in military uniforms said as she came through the door. "That is quite enough detective. We could hear you down the hall." And then turning to me she said "You know, for a supposed alien form Krypton, you sure seem to know a lot about earth and its culture."

Sighing I then said "I always sucked at being secret identity girl."

'Huh, what's going on now? I'm confused.' Kara asked.

'Kara, please, be quiet for the moment.' I thought back to her.

EAN1: Yeah, where the hell did I come up with this? My mind just wondered and I went along for the ride and took all of you with me.

EAN2: Next time, the Government is here!

EAN3: Yeah, not much Kara as the voice in Buffy's head right now, but that'll eventually change. Not very soon though, but soon enough.


End file.
